Emerald Eyes and Desperate Cries
by la-esperanza-vive-por-siempre
Summary: Sequel to Beauty Takes Many Forms, I really suck at titles I know. Will our favorite couple be able to survive a new piece of knowledge regarding Adam? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, it's been a very long time since I had inspiration for this story. I have decided to make the story branch with his daughter into a sequel instead of a continuation of the other story. This picks up right where the other is going to leave off because I have three chapters I'm going to transfer from that story to this one, and they will be removed from the other. As always, let me know what you all think, I hope I can continue this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: An Interrupted Bliss**

Belle awoke with her head on a smooth, though now familiar, chest. Her head lifted slightly with each of Adam's slow, deep breaths. She smiled to herself, remembering the glorious lovemaking from the night before. She bit her lip thoughtfully as she slowly lifted her head, so as not to disturb her lover.

She looked up to his peaceful face, a slight stubble beginning to grow reminding Belle of his previous form. She shook silently with a small laugh as she imagined his facial hair as the fur trying to reemerge.

Adam lazily opened his eyes to the small chuckle Belle was still trying to control.

He smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up, as he stared thoughtfully at his Beauty.

"Now what are you laughing at?" he asked, teasingly.

Belle reached up a hand as she leaned on his chest and felt the rough hair on his cheek.

"I guess you're not so fur-less after all," she responded, still trying to suppress laughter.

The former Beast caught her hand and traced his face with it, leaning into it as he did so. He stared into her eyes as he slowly removed the small hand and placed it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers.

Belle melted, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of his soft lips. Adam smiled slightly against her hand, enjoying the feeling of affection spreading between them.

He released her hand to pull her closer so they were nearly nose to nose. Adam lifted his chin and pulled Belle's face to his as he gently placed a feather-light kiss on her lips.

Belle pulled away, a taunting smile tugging at her lips. She drew her face nearer to his again, as though she intended to kiss him once more, but at the last moment she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek.

Adam chuckled softly. "What game are you playing?"

Belle said nothing but grinned widely, tracing the corners of his face.

She once again drew her face near but this time placed a searing kiss on his forehead. He laughed again trying to pull her mouth to his once more but she pulled away swiftly, laughing all the while.

She once again kissed his face; his cheek, the tip of his nose, the very edge of his mouth, teasing and laughing between kisses.

After she kissed the corner of his mouth, Adam decided he would have his own turn in her little game. He suddenly flipped them, agile as a lion, with the prowess his beastly body had once possessed.

Belle let out a small gasp as the positions were swapped and before she knew it, Adam held both her wrists above her head in an iron grip as he assaulted her own face with small pecks.

Finally he kissed her mouth but instead of the short kisses from before, he held his lips to her's, moving their mouths in a steady rhythm.

The kiss deepened quickly as Belle willingly opened up to him. He released her wrists from above her head so that he could caress her face and hair as he did so, and she in turn touched him, pulling his face closer to her's, even though their mouths were already touching, dancing in their intricate rhythm.

She wanted to draw him in as close as possible as she stroked his tongue with her own, intertwining their souls once more with their passion.

...

It was early autumn and the leaves had just begun to turn brilliant shades of red and orange and yellow. The weather was warm enough to go outside of the castle but a hint of an autumn wind had begun to creep toward the palace, cooling the air, and rustling the fallen leaves.

Adam had suggested they take an afternoon ride before it got too dark. Belle happily agreed, shrieking with laughter as Adam swooped her up and half ran down the castle steps to the stables.

When he finally placed her on her feet, Belle was breathless but grinning. She opened the door to the stalls where the horses were kept and found Lumiere saddling Adam's pitch black stallion.

Belle smiled and greeted him before walking to her own horse, a stark white mare.

"Brisé," she cooed to the horse, and then pet the soft face and silver mane.

Adam helped Lumiere finish with the reins before calling Belle over to help her mount. Adam pulled himself on behind her, wrapping his arms around her so that he, too, could hold the reins.

Belle looked behind her and smiled sheepishly at him, enjoying the warmth his body on hers always brought.

Adam smiled back then nudged the horse with his heels.

"Let's go, Obscurité," he said as he directed the reins toward the trail into the forest.

The weather was gusty, and shade cast by the tall trees kept the couple cool. They rode slowly, talking and laughing, simply enjoying each other's company.

The weather slowly cooled as the sun began its descent but Adam and Belle continued to ride, not wanting to end their time outdoors quite yet.

"I love this shade of red," Belle thought aloud, grabbing hold of a leaf as it trailed slowly to the forest floor.

"I do as well," pondered Adam, before stating, "I think it has to be my second favorite shade of red."

"Oh really? What would your favorite be then?" Belle asked, curious.

"Why that, my dear, would have to be the lovely shade of red in that auburn hair of yours," he said, grasping a lock between his thumb and index finger.

Belle blushed furiously, grinning to herself, before placing her hand on top of one of Adam's which still grasped the reins.

Adam smiled and brushed his fingers on her neck and shoulder before replacing them on the reins.

"We should head back," he said at last, turning Obscurité back toward the castle.

Belle nodded before leaning back against Adam's chest, snuggling into his warm body. They rode like this all the way to the castle.

...

After bathing and supper, Belle and Adam sat once more by the fireplace reading a book together. They had just finished the climax of the novel when the door to the library suddenly burst open, revealing a nervous Lumiere.

"Master, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Belle furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Lumiere had never made such a request before for as long as she had known him, but she was certain Adam would discuss it with her later.

"I'll give you two the room," she said, standing and squeezing Adam's forearm reassuringly before she departed.

"Lumiere, what is it? Is everything alright?"

Lumiere looked at the floor nervously, as though he knew not how to form the words.

"You have a guest, sir. She... she claims to be your daughter."

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Amelia**

"My... daughter? How is this possible?" Adam asked, even though he already knew the answer. He hadn't slept with many other women, but there was only one person other than Belle that he could have inseminated.

"Well, sir, I'm not exactly certain how to explain it. We don't even know she is your daughter. She awaits your company the entrance hall."

Adam nodded, still trying to wrap his head around the startling news.

He followed his servant to the doors of the castle when he saw her.

She stood shyly shifting her feet as she examined the enormous hall. She glanced at the table beside the doorway before quickly dropping her gaze once more. After watching her behavior for a moment, Adam was finally able to take in her physical features.

She was slim, still very young, but her bright eyes showed an age beyond her years. It was as though she could look at anything and see its entire past, present, and future. It was as if she saw right through people, knowing their deepest secrets with merely a glance.

She had reddish hair, similar to Adam's but a lighter shade.

Recognition spread across his features, and before he could stop himself, he called into the hallway, "Amelia?"

The girl looked up at the voice, but furrowed her brows in confusion. It was evident that this was not the girl's name, but Adam noticed something else when the small girl looked up.

She was certainly not Amelia; she looked exactly as Adam remembered except for a single difference. Instead of the deep, blue eyes Adam had always dreamed of when picturing Amelia, a set of bright, green eyes, strong and honest, looked back at him. They stared into his soul and the gaze changed from confusion to a clear understanding.

"I am sorry," the child said in a wise, though small voice. She spoke timidly though knowingly, as if she understood the situation better than anyone else in the room. "I understand why you would think I am Amelia. She seemed quite lovely. But I am not she. My name is Calypso. And you raped my mother."

Adam stared at her, gaping, not knowing how to respond. How did this young girl, who claimed to be his daughter, who looked exactly like his late sister, know about Amelia?

She sounded so knowledgeable, so understanding yet at the same time, she had a child's innocence.

"I- how did you know?... You're mother?" Adam began so many questions but they were left hanging in the air, unfinished, like a flower picked before it bloomed.

Calypso stared at her father, cocking her head slightly.

"My mother, the enchantress, as you call her, had me nine years ago. She died three weeks ago, but not before telling me who my father was, and how she came to have me."

"I...I'm sorry for your loss."

"So am I, but Mother always said that things happen for a reason and that a lesson can be taught with every tragedy. This is the lesson that I am to learn now. And I believe she wanted you to learn it as well. I know what she did to you as revenge, I can see the hurt and fear it left behind in your eyes. I know not if she was aware of your... current form. I don't believe she thought you would ever undo her curse. To do that you were required to find love, yes?"

She looked into his eyes, searching for understanding.

"So where is this Belle that has occupied your mind for so long? I would like to meet her-"

Adam quickly interrupted, unable to stand another moment without answers for his unnamed questions.

"How do you know about Belle? How do you know about Amelia? What happened to your mother? Did she... pass easily?"

Calypso pursed her lips. All she said was, "My mother was a fighter. She did not go down without a fight."

This was the first time since Adam had entered the room that she had released their eye contact. He felt strangely bare and exposed, feeling as if he had poured his entire essence before him for the world to see.

"Now, about your Belle," her emerald eyes fixed on him once more. "she must be a kind woman to be able to see past one's form. She was able to love a beast, after all. Why did she not come with you? Do you not want her to meet me?" Calypso asked, her eyes narrowing skeptically.

Adam began to speak, explaining, "I wanted to know who you were and if you were truly... related to me before-"

"-I brought Belle into it," she finished his sentence, using the exact words he was about to. "Well, I do want to meet her if that's alright."

Adam nodded slowly, still dazed from such appalling news. He was just about to request that Lumiere, who had been silently watching at the end of the hallway, go and fetch Belle, when Calypso closed her eyes.

"Belle," she said softly, "would you please come to the grand hall?"

...

Belle was nearly asleep when the eyes awoke her.

Belle had prepared for bed, brushing her thick brown hair and getting into her night clothes, all the while wondering what Lumiere had told Adam that he couldn't say in front of her.

It must have been something of grave importance, perhaps something about his family or Adam's scarred past.

Belle looked at her reflection for a moment, staring into the woman who was her shell, trying to figure it all out. Finally she decided to find a book to read to get her mind off of everything until her beast returned.

She picked up the first book she saw and got under the covers of her bed for warmth, desperately trying to tear her mind from the evening's events.

She read for a long time, slowly becoming drowsier and drowsier as she continued to read. It was already late when she left the library, and now it must have been almost midnight.

She had just begun to drift asleep before she was startled awake, seeing something she had never seen before in her life.

A pair of bright, emerald eyes.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: With Welcoming Arms**

"Belle, please join us in the grand hall," the eyes said.

Belle didn't know what was happening, only that she no longer had control of her body. She was merely a witness to what it did, unable to do anything to stop it.

Dreamily, she walked down the staircase to where Adam and a young familiar girl stood.

Adam stared at her, an expression of shock and concern evident on his face. Belle felt sluggish, still hazy as if she walked in a dream. She knew she was walking, but she felt like she was standing still.

Adam looked at the girl. "How did you do that? How do you know so much about me and my life? What... are you?"

The girl looked down, almost nervously and shifted her feet. She looked like a child trying to avoid a scolding, shy and guilty.

Her voice quiet, she said, "I... I don't really know what I am. My mother was an enchantress and you, well, you are my father. I have some powers but I cannot do all that my mother once could."

Belle looked at Adam, the news brought to her so unexpectedly. The enchantress was the woman Adam... raped. The child was the daughter of that woman. And Adam... Adam was the father. A child born of rape and pain.

The girl looked at Belle and nodded, and Belle got the uncomfortable feeling that the child knew exactly what she had been thinking.

Calypso turned to Belle, smiling shyly, bright green eyes hopeful and curious as they rested on Belle's. The girl smiled, already knowing that Belle had a kind heart and was not someone to fear.

"I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Calypso. My mother, as you must know now, was the woman who turned your lover into , well, a beast," she said giggling nervously. "But you healed him, body and soul. I am glad my father has found someone as kind and open minded as you are," she said, nervous and shy, as if she were meeting her someone she admired greatly.

Belle flushed, embarrassed that this child knew so much when she knew so little. She was nervous and uncomfortable. Calypso was unlike any child she had ever met.

"I... well I suppose you could put it that way," she laughed nervously, "it was mostly just chance. And luck. I fell in love," she said, walking over to Adam and taking his hand. "And I know how difficult it is to lose a mother. I am very sorry you had to go through that so young."

The girl looked at her a moment, pensive, before stating, "I'm sorry you lost your mother as well. I can see you loved her very much."

Belle thought nothing of this statement, it was a reasonable inference after all, until Calypso said, "You are lucky to have the father you did. So loving and gentle. And that's why I am here. I... I have no one. I know that this is all very sudden but I have nowhere else to turn. And after meeting you both, and reading your lives, I just... could I please stay here? Just for a while until I figure something out. Mother said that I had to find you... and now I have."

Belle looked at Adam, thoughtful but worried. Adam bit his cheek; he couldn't turn down his own daughter but this was so much news to take in, it was difficult to wrap his mind around it.

Finally, it was Belle who spoke.

"Of course you can stay here as long as you need, dear. We will discuss plans tomorrow but for now you need some night clothes and perhaps a hot bath. Lumiere?"

"Yes, Madame?"

"Please have Mrs. Potts draw a hot bath for Calypso. And could you prepare some night clothes? I'm sure we have some that are small in case of, well, small guests. If not, you shall use mine."

Calypso smiled shyly, clear that this was the happiest she had been in a long time. Belle smiled back as she saw tears pooling in the green eyes looking at her.

Suddenly, Belle heard a voice in her head, small and shy, ask, "Come with me? Please?"

Belle gave an imperceptible nod and said aloud, "I'll go with her to show her the bedroom and everything. I'll meet you in our chambers Adam?"

Adam nodded slowly, trying to shake the fog from his mind.

"Goodnight Calypso. I hope you find your arrangements to your liking. It was a pleasure meeting you. If you need anything, I'm sure Mrs. Potts would be happy to help. Goodnight," he said before turning and heading back to his bed chambers.

Belle held out her hand to Calypso, and in her mind said, _come._

* * *

 **AN: Sorry, this is a pretty short chapter. This was as far as I had previously written so from this point on it is new stuff. As always, please review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Gift Brought from a Mistake**

Belle walked with the girl to the west wing. There were a few chambers intended for guests and Belle did not want the girl to feel too alone. After all, she had left home and discovered her father all in the same day.

Belle had a strange connection to the girl; she had always enjoyed children, their frank honesty and playfulness had often drawn her in when she lived in the village. However, once her father had died and she married Gaston, she had found it much harder to create an aura of happiness to be around children. Her life had been too depressing to be able to escape from in an imaginative game.

But those days were over and Belle was the happiest she had ever been, and the girl, Adam's daughter, both confused and enthralled her. Belle's curiosity was stronger than any other feeling she had felt meeting Calypso, and her kind heart would never allow her to turn away a child in need.

They walked in silence though Belle knew Calypso was most likely hearing her inner monologue and simply didn't want to interrupt.

When they finally reached the door Belle had been looking for, she stopped, kneeling down to the child's height in the hopes of appearing less intimidating.

"This will be your room, if you'd like," she said softly, opening the door so the girl could peer in. "If you need anything, anything at all, no matter the hour, please come to our chambers," Belle said, gesturing to the door right beside Calypso's.

The girl nodded, still shy and unsure, though she knew that the woman truly meant what she was saying.

Belle opened the door wider, not ready to part with the intriguing girl but not wanting to overstep her boundaries.

The two could see the soft night gown Mrs. Potts must have gotten that was nicely folded on the comforter.

"Is there anything else you would like?" Belle asked when the child said nothing. Calypso bit her lip softly, childlike innocence lingering in her stark eyes.

Belle heard the answer in her mind as she searched the girl's face, seeing her lips not moving.

The small voice in her head did not startle her this time, and she found herself quickly adjusting to the child's odd gift though it was unlike anything she had ever seen before.

 _Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?_ the voice asked hesitantly, though Belle was sure the girl already knew the answer.

Even so, Belle nodded and stood, holding the door so Calypso could enter the room.

...

It was very late when Belle finally left the small sleeping form. Almost unconsciously, she had stroked the reddish hair, a color she had grown to love, as the girl slowly drifted off to sleep.

Belle stroked the soft locks with a maternal instinct she hadn't felt in years, her heart unwillingly opening to the girl, one so like Belle and yet so different from any child she had known.

Calypso was incredibly intelligent; one could see it from the way she spoke and the wisdom in the emerald eyes. But the girl was not only wise beyond her years; she spoke to Belle with respect and almost awe, always using kind, soft words, unlike so many of the loud, brash children she had known.

Belle continued to ponder on this as she quietly made her way into the chambers she shared with Adam, not wanting to disturb him if he was already asleep.

Belle softly shut the large door behind her, wincing as it hit the frame and emitted a noise.

She stood completely still, trying to allow Adam to go back to sleep if the sound had woken him any.

She heard motion in the other room, too much, she thought, to simply be the tossing and turning of sleep, and with a sigh, she rounded the corner and approached the bed.

Adam was on the side where she often slept, comforted by the scent of her while she was away.

Adam moaned in sleep, a troubled expression etched on his face though his eyes were closed with the dream.

Perhaps she would have to wake him after all.

She padded quietly to Adam's sleeping form and gently stroked the long auburn hair, so similar in texture to that of his daughter.

"Adam," she whispered when he still did not wake, continuing to make the pitiful noises in the back of his throat. "Adam," she said a bit more firmly, shaking him. Brilliant blue eyes opened to meet her own and recognition gleamed immediately.

He sighed, instantly comforted by her presence. He reached a large hand up to cup her soft face, bringing it down her neck to feel her soft hair.

"Come," she murmured, "let us get some sleep. We can talk in the morning," and with that, she quickly removed her day clothes in favor of her soft nightgown.

She quickly entered Adam's embrace, pulling the blankets to cover them both as she snuggled into the warm heat of his chest.

...

Belle awoke just as the sun had begun its ascent. She knew she and Adam needed to discuss the situation with the child, though she knew not how to start.

Her eyebrows pulled together, studying the sleeping face of her lover, and she couldn't help herself from comparing his features to those of his daughter.

She gently traced his face, feeling the stubble not yet shaven that grew on his cheeks. Slowly, Adam's eyes flickered open and met the chocolate brown ones that always held so much warmth, so much kindness, that he often felt he didn't deserve.

He smiled slightly at the beautiful sight before him, gently placing his own hand over Belle's where it rested on his cheek.

He saw her somewhat concerned gaze and gently placed a kiss on her lips, hoping to ease her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, though he knew he probably already had the answer.

"Calypso," Belle said quietly. "I don't know her well yet but she seems like a remarkable girl."

Adam nodded though he could not relate as he had spent hardly any time with her.

"I know you're scared... and guilty, Adam..." he looked away, memories seeming to eat him from within.

"We can't keep her, Belle... _I_ can't keep her."

Belle looked at him imploringly. "Adam," she began but he had cut her off as he sat up, the sheet still covering him from the waist down.

"She was a _mistake_ , Belle," he said, begging her to understand. To understand why he could not live with the physical embodiment of the event he would regret most for the rest of his life.

Belle sat up as well, wanting to comfort in some way the haunted man before her. "I know." She reached up and placed a small hand on his face once more, gazing into the troubled eyes of her love. "But this is your chance to make it right."

...

Belle knocked carefully on the door, not wanting to startle the young girl who had most likely had a difficult night. There was no response and Belle could hear no movement on the other side of the door, so she knocked once more, slightly louder, before gently turning the knob.

"Calypso?" she asked timidly before she saw a sleeping form, breathing deeply, curled tight into a ball.

She was facing the door and Belle was able to see the troubled expression that marked her face, one that was nearly identical to that of her father.

Her eyebrows knitted together, concern etched on her sleeping face.

Belle walked to the side of the bed, knowing she had to comfort the girl and wake her from the nightmare as she often did with Adam. Gently, she stroked her shoulder, trying to bring her out of slumber slowly so as not to startle her.

Green eyes lazily opened and focused their gaze on Belle's concerned expression. She sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Belle," she murmured sleepily.

"Yes, it's me. Would you like some breakfast?" The girl nodded slowly and removed the warm covers from her body. She followed Belle out of the room and they walked silently together down the hall a ways before they stopped in front of another door.

"The washroom is through there," Belle said gesturing to the door. "When you finish, go down the stairs, the dining room will be on the right.

Calypso thanked her quietly and entered the room as Belle headed off to find her lover.

...

Belle and Adam were conversing quietly when Calypso descended the stairs. There was a feminine laughter and she heard her father chuckle in response.

It was obvious, even without seeing into their minds, that the two had been together for quite some time. She wondered briefly how long ago the curse had been removed but she resisted the urge to try to find the answer in their heads.

Calypso paused outside of the entrance to the dining room, hesitant of the unfamiliar place and people.

Though she and Belle had only spoken briefly and Calypso hadn't seen far into her thoughts, she still felt incredibly comfortable around the woman.

She could sense not only from her power but simply due to Belle's mannerisms and tone of voice that she was a strong yet kind woman, and she knew she could trust her.

She was far more hesitant around her father, however. Though she was young, she was wise beyond her years, or so the adults in her life often said, and she knew what the man had done to her mother and how she had come to be.

She had yet to trust him, but she knew that if Belle was able to trust him and love him, that part of her father must have changed.

She had yet to find out how.

Summoning her courage, she entered the room where her father and his love were still engaged in a lighthearted conversation. The talking ceased as she entered, however, and Calypso suddenly felt very self conscious.

Belle gave her a warm smile, seeming to know exactly how she felt, and Calypso unknowingly relaxed.

There was a place setting clearly made for her in the middle of the table, equal distance from Belle and her father on both sides.

Wanting to make the girl feel more at home, Belle asked conversationally, "How did you sleep?"

Calypso smiled politely. "Very well, thank you."

She looked down at the large plates filled with foods of all varieties, not knowing where to start.

"Sorry," Belle said, smiling apologetically, "I didn't know what you liked so we got everything."

Calypso smiled in thanks, reaching for a piece of toast and bowl of oatmeal set on the table. "Oatmeal is perfect, thank you."

Belle smiled and nodded, hoping to make the child feel more at ease.

Calypso spooned some of the oatmeal to her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Without trying, she heard Belle's voice in her mind ask, _"Are you alright, dear?"_

Calypso could control whether or not she looked into a mind as well as how deeply into the thoughts and memories she searched, and while she often tried to stay out of peoples' heads and give them their privacy, it was difficult to stay out when someone's mind basically exuded a message for her.

She nodded almost imperceptibly before saying in Belle's thoughts, _"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry, it's all just so...overwhelming."_

It was now Belle's turn to nod, she had been in the girls shoes a little over a year ago after all.

Out loud, Calypso said, "This is delicious, thank you," this time addressing her father who hadn't looked up since she sat down.

He smiled hesitantly at her, trying to hide his guilt and wonder of the girl's past and her powers. Though he worried he would not be able to hide anything from her.

"I'm sorry," his daughter said, guilty that she had been looking into the man's mind accidentally. "I know I shouldn't look in your head, I don't mean to," she said, shaking her head at herself. "I'm still learning how...not to, I suppose," she said, staring at the bowl in front of her.

Adam looked up at the girl, his suspicions confirmed, and opened his mouth as though to say something before closing it again. Luckily, Belle saved him.

"Don't be, dear, if I were lucky enough to have the gift you do I don't think I would be able to control myself," she said laughing. She had a lovely laugh, it was completely authentic, and everyone in the room could tell.

Calypso smiled slightly once more, growing more and more warm to the woman who held her father's heart.

...

* * *

 **AN: Wow, it's been ages since I wrote more to this story. I'm sorry. Inspiration struck me suddenly I suppose and I'm hoping you all like what's in store.**

 **-Hope**


End file.
